


Ingrid’s Special Pegasus Ride

by Rabbit4753



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Humiliation, Mind Break, Orgy, Other, Stomach Bulge, Sweat, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit4753/pseuds/Rabbit4753
Summary: In which Ingrid getting raped by a pegasus ends up saving all of Fodlan. No, I’m not kidding.Beta read by the wonderful scribEye_Steak. Go check his stuff out!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Ingrid’s Special Pegasus Ride

When Ingrid had passed the pegasus knight exam with flying colors, she was understandably thrilled. Finally, she could take to the skies and serve as the Blue Lions’ most maneuverable and quickest soldier. She considered it one of her greatest achievements, considering that when she began learning the subject, pegasi would treat her like a demon and try, often succeeding, to give her a swift kick. It took the better part of the school year, and her initial goal of passing the test before her eighteenth birthday was not met, but now she was finally qualified.

Some of the older students, pegasus knights as well, had set up a little celebration party for Ingrid’s success. It was nothing grand, just a picnic in one of the monastery gardens, but it was enough to nearly make Ingrid cry. By the time the party was over, the sun had set, and dusk had arrived. But as Ingrid began to excuse herself, the others said they had an extra special surprise for her.

They went to the pegasus stables, which were completely unoccupied. Ingrid smiled at the animals, which had gone from hating her to actually enjoying her presence. She stopped in front of one of them, gently petting its mane. When she turned back around, she was suddenly hit by a puff of a pink smoke. It filled her lungs, and as she coughed on it, it started to take its effects.

The girl in front of Ingrid wiggled her perfume bottle a bit, a grin creeping onto her face. “Do you like the smell? I don’t use this for any ol’ occasion. Welcome to your induction ceremony, newbie.” Ingrid was in a daze, her head throbbing, dull and dizzy. One of the other girls opened the stall of the pegasus Ingrid had just interacted with, and a third girl unceremoniously shoved Ingrid inside.

Ingrid landed in the hay on her hands and knees, still trying to make sense of what was happening. When she looked up, she was greeted by something that nearly made her heart stop. She had landed underneath the pegasus, and right above her was his massive cock and thick balls. Normally this sight would disgust her, but something was going on in her head, something she couldn’t understand. What she did know is that right now, that fat pegasus dick looked like the most appetizing thing in the world.

“Look, you can totally see the stupid look on her face!” one of the students exclaimed, pointing at Ingrid’s stupefied expression. “You like looking at that pegasus dick? Of course you do, considering we just sprayed you with some high quality aphrodisiacs!”

“Wha...what…?” Ingrid asked slowly, her mind trying and failing to process everything that was happening.

Another girl snickered. “You really thought we were just going to let a Galatea join us? Your family are a bunch of failures, just like you are!”

“We’re gonna teach you exactly where you belong, you stupid cunt!” another girl said mockingly. “Now come on, we all know what you want. Start giving that dick the attention it deserves!”

Ingrid tried to stop herself, but she could feel her resistances starting to fade. “No, I won’t, I…” Every time she tried to resist, her head felt fuzzier, like it was full of cotton. She lifted herself up and onto her knees, her face now right in front of the pegasus’s cock, already well over half a foot long, and barely even hard yet. The intent was to then stand up and get out, but it was as if her legs had been glued to the ground. She leaned forward and, as her mental defenses continued to crumble, she began licking the flared tip. The girls hooted and cheered as she kept going, tasting the filth and sweat of that dick.

“You like that, don’t you?” One of the girls jeered. The horse let out a heavy breath as its cock started to twitch and grow. The musky stench of it was utterly overwhelming, enticing Ingrid’s already lust-addled mind to keep going, even as she reminded herself that it was wrong. Without even needing to be told to do so, Ingrid opened wide and began trying to take the flared tip into her mouth.

“Look at that! She’s such a whore that she’s already trying to suck him off!” Laughter erupted amongst the girls as Ingrid managed to fit the fat tip past her lips. “Must be that crest she’s got that’s letting her do something so crazy. How much do you think she’ll be able to take?”

Ingrid pushed herself forward, feeling that dick slide further back into her mouth until it brushed against her throat. She had intended to stop there, but the pegasus had other ideas. Suddenly, with a loud whinny, the beast jammed its cock forward, pushing well past her mouth and down into her throat, which now bulged out in the shape of horse dick.

“Holy shit, is she okay?” one of the girls asked, a bit concerned as to what might happen if Ingrid were to get seriously hurt.

“Of course she is!” another girl said. “She was born to take horse cock. Look at her swallowing it like a champ!” Indeed, Ingrid was still hanging in there, despite the massive slab of meat clogging up her throat. The horse began to thrust at a steady pace, the shape of his cock going up and then right back down her throat.

“Holy shit,” a girl whispered, starting to gently rub herself through her skirt.

“Are you actually getting off to this? What kind of pervert are you?”

“But look at it! That thick cock is destroying her throat. It’s so fucking sexy!” There was a hesitant silent agreement amongst the girls, most of whom began to rub themselves as well.

The pegasus’s dick suddenly throbbed hard, its balls churning, signaling its massive load was coming. Ingrid felt the first rope of thick, sticky cum shoot straight down her throat and into her stomach, followed by another, then another, then countless more. The girls watched in awe as Ingrid’s stomach began to swell from the sheer volume of cum being pumped into her. It was a good half a minute until the winged steed finally finished, pulling its cock out of her throat, now slick with her spit. She gasped for breath, coughing and spitting up fat globs of cum.

“I think she’s had enough,” one of the girls said quietly, unable to believe that Ingrid had actually taken that dick. But the leader of the group, a snooty nobleman’s daughter as well as the owner of the aphrodisiac, instead entered the stall. Covering her nose with the collar of her blouse, she began spraying the aphrodisiac all over Ingrid, getting it into the pegasus’s system as well. She didn’t stop until the entire bottle was empty, now vapor to be inhaled by Ingrid and the beast.

All of the other girls were silent, shocked that their leader would do something so extreme. She left the stall and locked it up, watching with a cruel curiosity in her eyes. “Three puffs is supposed to make someone addicted to the pleasure. I wonder what thirteen will do to this slut?”

Nobody knew what to say. The other girls never intended for things to go this far. It was just supposed to be enough to humiliate Ingrid, to make her abandon her dreams of being a pegasus knight. It was just supposed to teach her a lesson.

Ingrid pulled herself up, gasping for every bit of breath that she could get. Now that she had discovered what being throatfucked by a horse could be like, she had to go further. She leaned over the stall door, her ass sticking out in front of the pegasus, whose dick was rock hard. And then she shouted, her mind teetering on the edge, “Dick! Dick, I need more dick! Pegasus cock! Fuck me, fuckmefuckmefuckme!” Her begging did not go ignored by her pegasus companion, who had similarly been rendered a slave to its own desires. Wasting no time, it got on top of her and thrust right into her pussy, making her gut bulge out with its shape.

The girls, equally aroused and horrified, watched as Ingrid and the pegasus rutted like it was their only purpose anymore. She screamed and squealed in delight as her pussy was destroyed by her new lover, the huge, domineering stallion that so deeply entranced her.

The leader of the girls, grinning like a madwoman, began to strip. “Look at that, girls. This is what a failure of a noble family deserves.” One of the girls began to approach the stall, intending to get Ingrid out, but the leader pinned her to the wall and began to fiercely make out with her. With the stench of musk and sex flooding the air, the girls soon gave in to their own building lust. Ingrid, still being pounded by the pegasus, had a front row seat to watch the orgy that was beginning to take place.

At this point, the pegasus had already punched past the entrance to Ingrid’s womb, and continued to do so each time it pulled back out and thrust back in. She was drooling all over herself, her mind now having jumped straight into the abyss. The leader of the girls recognized this, and, as she was getting eaten out, she decided she could put Ingrid to much better use than being a student. After all, the loyal steeds of Garreg Mach needed relief, and now someone was here to gladly provide it. As the pegasus bottomed out in Ingrid’s womb, cumming until it started to inflate from the sheer amount of seed, her fate was sealed.

Or so it seemed. While the girls tried to play dumb and pretend they were never even in the stables, multiple students had reported seeing them heading in with Ingrid. So the questioning began, done by archbishop Rhea herself. All of the girls were interviewed. Some broke into tears, others tried to explain they had never meant for things to go so far. Others continued stubbornly denying it, even when faced with all of the testimonies, including from the other girls, proving them wrong. All of them had their time to speak, except one: the ringleader of the event, the one who had broken Ingrid’s mind and made sure none of the girls saved her. Monica von Ochs.

Kronya knew she had taken things too far, seeing Ingrid break like that was thrilling, and she kept wanting to take things further. She went into Rhea’s office prepared to spin an elaborate tale full of lies and half-truths. But as soon as she stepped inside and saw the look on Rhea’s face, she knew there was no convincing her.

“I have already spoken to your group of friends,” Rhea said, her voice deep and menacing, “so let us skip past the pleasantries. You assaulted a student, Ingrid Galatea, and used a highly illegal substance to destroy her sense of consciousness.”

Kronya knew that she had to get away. She turned quickly and tried to open the door, but Rhea closed the distance between them in what seemed like an instant, grabbing Kronya’s wrist and yanking her back. “You have committed an unforgivable sin, and for that you must be punished,” Rhea said, her tone becoming increasingly enraged. “What shall it be, hm? Execution? Torture?” Rhea was taking a sick sort of enjoyment out of threatening “Monica” like this.

Solon would come. He had to. He would appear in the room, grab Kronya, and vanish along with her. If not him, then Thales. Someone, anyone. But Rhea threw Kronya to the ground without any issue, stepping on her stomach. “I had many ideas as to how you should be punished. But I decided that I should not be the one to choose your fate.” She looked over to the door and said loudly, “Enter!”

The door opened, and in stepped Ingrid Galatea, dressed in her Garreg Mach uniform and looking remarkably sane. “H-how…” Kronya stammered, unable to believe what was in front of her.

“I personally healed her,” Rhea said. “It has been a while since I had to treat a victim of that particular aphrodisiac, but she has mostly recovered.”

“Mostly,” Ingrid said, walking over to Rhea and staring at the disguised Kronya in disgust. “I’ll still never be the same. The archbishop told me that I am the one to decide your punishment.” There was pure, raw hatred in Ingrid’s glare, strong enough to strike fear even into Kronya of all people. “I discovered that your parents are deceased. You have no close relatives. Nobody important who would miss you.”

“N-no,” Kronya stammered, “you can’t…” She was trembling now, realizing that no one was coming for her. Solon and Thales had abandoned her, cast her aside like trash. “Wait, wait! I can tell you things, things none of you know about!” She could still use her information as a bargaining chip. “There are enemies you don’t know exist, threats on the horizon. I’ll tell you about all of them!”

And indeed, Kronya spilled everything. She revealed her true form, explained the secret of the Agarthans, of the Flame Emperor’s true identity. She gave away every secret she could think of in a desperate attempt to get out of whatever sadistic punishment Ingrid had thought up.

But after all of that, all of Kronya’s confessions, Ingrid still had control of her fate. And she didn’t care about any of the help Kronya had provided. She had gained some precious time, but not very long. After the fallout of Kronya’s secrets being shared, Ingrid visited her in her cell, accompanied by a guard.

The guard entered Kronya’s cell and slammed her against the wall, keeping her pinned as he pulled out an all too familiar bottle of pink liquid. Ingrid smirked. “The Garreg Mach stables still need a bitch,” she said as the guard began pumping puff after puff of the aphrodisiac into Kronya’s face. She tried to hold her breath, but a quick punch to the gut knocked the air out of her and forced her to inhale. As her consciousness faded and her mind dulled, Kronya shed her first and only tears knowing that this was her end.

It had been seven months since then. Edelgard’s revolution had been stifled thanks to Kronya’s information. The school year proceeded as best as it could, considering what had just happened, but only now were things finally beginning to go back to normal.

Marianne walked to the stables, planning on taking Dorte out for a ride. As she entered, the thick scent of musk hung thick in the air. She covered her nose and mouth with her hand as the sound of pathetic, desperate moaning and thick, heavy slapping rang out. The conspirators had all been punished heavily for the crime of daring to strike out against the church, but the girl in here arguably had it the worst. Or best, depending on how one looked at it.

“Oh, Dorte?” The man working at the moment said. “You’ll have to wait a minute or two. He’s been fucking the stable bitch for an hour now, but he still isn’t done. He’s just over there,” he said, pointing over to a stall near the far end of the stables. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh grew louder, and the stench grew stronger. Marianne hesitantly stopped covering her nose and let the scent flood her senses. It was enticing in a strange way that she didn’t entirely understand.

In Dorte’s stall was an expected, if still uncomfortable sight. Kronya, the one who had spilled every secret she knew, was being fucked like a rag doll by Dorte. A bucket of steaming cum was below her, likely from Dorte’s previous orgasms. It was better not to make too much of a mess, after all. Marianne watched in a mixture of horror and stifled curiosity as that bulge in Kronya’s stomach grew and shrank with every thrust. She was a husk of her former self, no longer even understanding her own identity. She was just a fucksleeve for horse cock, nothing more. And her broken, lust-addled mind loved that. Marianne stood there for a while, feeling a gentle heat begin to build up in her loins. Could something like that truly feel so good? She glanced around to make sure that nobody was watching. And then, gulping nervously and swallowing her hesitation, she opened the stall door and stepped inside. Just a quick taste, she thought to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to contact me at randomalt4573.


End file.
